


Toybox

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia? What’s this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toybox

"Lydia? What’s this?" Cora asked, holding up a locked box she found next to Lydia’s bed.

 

Lydia stopped applying her makeup and looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. She smiled and turned back towards her mirror, picking her lipstick up. “That would be my toybox.”

 

"Toybox? Like sex toys?"

 

Lydia nodded. “Toys, books, lubricants, all that good stuff.”

 

"It’s locked."

 

Lydia opened up her jewelry box and removing a key from one of the small drawers before getting up and walking over to Cora. She took the box and unlocked it before handing it back. “It’s just so no one accidentally stumbles upon it.”

 

"You left it out."

 

"Well, I was thinking about you earlier," Lydia said, wrapping an arm around Cora and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "So I pulled this out and grabbed something to help."

 

Cora shifted through everything in the box and raised an eyebrow when she found a strap on. She picked it up and looked up at Lydia. “You have one of these?”

 

"Of course I do, several of my past partners have enjoyed it," Lydia said. "Boys and girls. Did you want to use it?"

 

Cora nodded. “I think we should skip the movie and just get rid to the fun part of tonight.”

 

Lydia smiled and pulled Cora in for a kiss. “I think we can go see the movie another time. Put it on.”

 

"You want me to wear it?"

 

Lydia nodded. “Please.”


End file.
